The Forbidden Hunter
by BlitzNyl
Summary: Artemis vow wasn't just a choice but also a punishment. If broken she would become mortal no longer a god. Now mysterious rumors are going around saying that Artemis broke her vow, but also has a child. All fingers point to a random kid name Cole Velos. Now Cole has to face against anyone who wants to take revenge on Artemis. Is Cole the son of the Moon or just a random mortal.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok first let me say thank you for spending your time to read my story. This is my first fanfiction and I hoping it to do a lot with this. My goal is to make this a long story and update it at a good pace. To answer some simple questions, both Camp Half Blood and Jupiter Camp will be in this. The main charcters of PJO and HoO will be in here too but only as minor characters. Im not going to ssay that much about the story, you will just have to read it and find out.**

 **I don't take any credit or own Percy Jackson. All of that goes to Rick Riordan**

Chapter 1

Running through the woods during the night was the only option for him nothing else. He knew what was coming and had to get away, to avoid capture. He couldn't use his bow or close range weapons. There were just too many. He stop running when he thought it was safe to catch a breath or two. Taking deep breaths thinking he was in the clear until an arrow whistle right passed him.

"Shit!" The boy gasped in shock even though he knew that would happen.

He continue to run. Being capture was something that couldn't happen. Dodging trees, trying not to trip on roots. Looking for anyway to escape, but there was no opportunities. He was fast, especially during the night. The boy didn't know why, but he was glad about it.

More arrows kept coming, but not to kill, only to injure him to be capture. The boy struggle dodging and weaving, trying to keep up a good pace at the same time.

Just then though the boy had a plan, the worst plan possible at the moment. He could see it work out in the long run and decide to do it.

He took a deep breath and in one single, very fast motion, raised up bow, pulled out an arrow, and notched it. Aiming at the darkness.

He was in an open field, but his enemies were still in the forest which was pitch dark for him to see.

Seconds pass and no arrows were fired. His first step of the plan was working and his second part was about to be begin.

Out of the forest came a figure. The boy knew it was one of the people following him, but he couldn't tell who the person was because of the hood hiding their face. He could tell though that this person figure was built for this sort of thing.

He had his bow aimed at the stranger, but dare not to shoot the person either. He knew that there were more in the trees aiming at him also.

The stranger step forward. "Cole Velos, lay down your weapons. It's over. You know we simply can't let you leave. Put down the bow or we will have to force you too." The stranger said.

Cole knew of his situation and did the thing he didn't want to happen. He let them capture him. Cole drop down the bow and waited to be put in cuffs or chains.

Then Cole woke up. All just a dream to him. But it felt so real. Cole just blocked out the thought because he's been getting these dreams more often. It was just normal to him.

Cole got up from bed and proceeded to get ready for school

Walking through the least populated streets of Boston to school was a 16 year old kid named Cole Velos. Cole was a Junior at the East Boston High School on his last week before summer vacation. Towering 6 feet tall with black wavy, curly hair and a weird silver/gray color eyes. Also having a skinny body. Cole would have a perfect, muscular body if he went to the gym, but sadly he didn't really care about strength or muscles that much. he focus more on speed and endurance which he excelled in.

Growing up it was just him and his dad, he never saw his mother. She was around when he was born, but suddenly disappeared for no reason. His dad didn't really like talking about it. To make up for it though Cole's dad taught him the basics of hunting because it was a hobby both his mom and dad shared. His dad taught him archey, animal tracking, cooking, and the other basics. After some brief trial and error, Cole excelled in hunting just like his parents.

He was the best shot with a bow and had pro hunting skills, but Cole's father thought he needed something more than that. So he signed Cole up for martial arts to defend himself in the worst of times. He even met his best friend Sammy in his martial art class. Even though his dad didn't want him to be in those situations, Cole always was. The reason is that his dad always taught him to respect and be kind to everyone, no matter who they were or what they did. So whenever he saw someone picking on a weak person, Cole would always step in to protect them. This was always the reason for him getting expelled from many schools. There was never regret or sorrow from these actions because Cole knew he was doing the right thing and school was always was hard for him for his ADHD and Dyslexia. One thing Cole always believed was that one day something will happen that will change his life forever. And today was that day.

Just as I was walking through the streets to school in my normal getup. Which was Blue jeans, a black shirt, and black shoes. I was thinking of my annual "beginning of summer" hunting trip with my dad. I broke out of my train of thought when Sammy showed up.

"What's up arrow" Sammy said grinning knowing that I hated that nickname and continued walking with me.

I turned around to face Sammy. "How many times do I have to tell you Sam stop calling me arrow!" I said annoyed.

The reason I had the nickname arrow was because my last name Velos means arrow in greek. I didn't really know why the nickname bothered me. It was just one of those things you didn't need a reason for hating.

Sam trying to make me happy again. "So arrow, are you excited for that hunting trip with your dad?"

"I can't wait for it. I'm hoping to hunt a bear or stag. Also Sam you are welcome to come with us, my dad is cool with you coming." I said.

"You know I don't like killing animals for sport" Sam said.

"Then why are you friends with me knowing hunting is my entire life style?" I asked grinning, also giving Sam a questionable look.

"Because it's fun to put your ass on the ground at our martial arts class." Sam said acting cocky.

"Oh really, then why am I winning with a score of 32 to 16, Huh?" I asked.

Sam turned towards me pointing a finger going into debate mode. "Because you know that your AXE KICK is an illegal move." Sam cried.

"So not true, you just can't handle the force of it." I said.

"BULLSHIT! I can block that any day. Cmon lets do it right here right now." Sam said going in front of me in a blocking stance.

I laugh at what Sam just did, walked up to him and patted Sam on the shoulder. "Not when we are on school grounds. Remember, I at least once in my life want to make it to the end of a school year without being expelled" I said walking to the school entrance.

Sam had a confused look when he notice that they were 10 feet from the school entrance. Also embarrassed seeing people making strange faces at him for what he just did. Pulling himself together to catch up with me..

I wished Sam would drop the axe kick debate, but lucky me. I had all my classes with Sam, so the debate would of gone all day. I started to not care when I notice something weird was going on in everyone of my classes. In each one was either a duo or trio of girls in the same outfit being blue jeans and a sliver t-shirt. I didn't know who they were or why they were looking at me giving me rude looks so I asked Sam on his thoughts.

Big mistake. "Maybe they all like you or something. Is the great arrow going to start a harem" Sam chuckled.

"Is everything a joke to you?" I asked annoyed.

"Yeah." Sam said jokingly.

Then his voice became dead serious like he was hiding something. "Stay away from them Cole. No questions ask. You got that?" Sam asked.

I nodded, but wondered what Sam was hiding. Then the bell signaling my next class which was gym. Even through I would never admit it, there have been claims that I go very try hard in gym, especially dodgeball, my favorite game.

I usually go all out, using every bit of my energy. One time when someone threw a ball at me, I jump up and in mid air did a spinning motion, then kicked the ball back to the person who threw it.

See you get it. I don't go try hard at all.

As me and Sammy was heading to the gymnasium I saw the last person I wanted to meet. Connor Bul, the school bully, teasing some girl. Anyone would walk away, but I wouldn't stand for his shit. I didn't care if it led to a fight and getting expelled. No one should tease anyone just for a laugh. So I walked over to him.

I looked at Connor face to face. "What are you doing Connor" I asked.

Connor giving me a grim smile. "Oh nothing Cole. Now can you go away so two friends can talk." Connor said obviously lying.

I looked at the nervous girl. "Friends you say. Is that true?"

"No it isn't. He came over to me to ask me out, and when I denied him, he wouldn't take no for an answer" The girl said.

"Bullshit" Connor said.

"Take a rejection like a man and go Connor or are we going to have a problem here" I said moving between Connor and the girl.

Just as Connor was about to say something, someone grabbed him by the shoulder, turned him around and punch him dead in the face breaking his nose. Connor instantly went crashing down. Luckily there was no teachers there to see this. When I process what just happen I realize that the person who punch him was one of the girls that been looking at me all day with the blue jeans and silver t-shirt.

Out of all of the girls I saw staring at me this one was the most attractive. Even though it wasn't important right now, I was still going to think about it. I'm not the type of person to love someone for looks, I preferred personality over girl through had brown hair and brown eyes, but for a strange reason it look like there was fire in her eyes. I chose to ignore it. The girl had perfect tan skin and was about 5'9 which was a good height. She also had this feeling of warmth that standing at a far distance you could still feel. The only problem was that I didn't realize that I had been staring at her for a long time until Sam called my name.

Now the girl was giving me a even weird looked for the fact that I was staring at her. My best thought was to put out my hand for a handshake as a way to thank her.

That was a idiotic idea.

"Well that could of been ugly on my part, but thank you for the help" I said trying not to be cringy.

The girl ignored me which I thought was strange, and looked at the nervous girl. "Are you ok."

"Ya, I'm good. Thank you both for the help" The nervous girl walking to the gym.

Now it was just me, the Mystery girl, and Sam just standing there in silence with my hand still out.

Everyone was doing their own thing. I was just standing there confused about everything. The girl looked at me in a disgust way. Then Sam broke off the silence by pushing me out of the hall and into the locker rooms.

"What did I tell you early?" Sam asked.

"That my axe kick was an illegal move" I grinned

"What else?" Sam asked getting angry

"To stay away from those girls" I muttered.

Sam change the topic because he too found the group of girls strange. "Good. Remember that. Now let's go so I can beat your ass in dodgeball"

"Wait Sam, do you know something about those girls that you aren't telling me" I asked.

Sam suddenly froze in place and turned around to me.

"Listen to me Cole" Sam whispered while looking around making sure no one can hear us. "If you fully trust me as your best friend, I promise to explain everything later. Right now we can't show them that we know something is up. So please be patient and act like you didn't hear this conversation."

We started to walk to the middle of the gym where everyone was, so the gym teacher could tell us what we are doing.

But there was a problem. There were twelve of those girls in the gym. If I had to take a guess it would be that was the max amount of those girls. One more thing, why was there twelve of them and why did they all have to look at me.

I cast away the thought when I heard the gym teacher talking "Ok listen up. All the boys who want to play dodgeball head to the right. All the girls who want to play head to the left."

Well of course I headed to the right. The only thing that could clear my mind was a good old game of dodgeball. But of course it was ruin when I saw all the silver shirt girls were all playing dodge giving weird looks at me.

 _Well shit_ I thought.

I looked at both teams. First. I looked at my own team. I saw Sammy and ten other boys that looked decent enough to play. Then I saw the girls team and I knew that my team was going to lose, all of them looked like they were agile and fast. Something that would crush a team 5 times its numbers.

"Well this will be easy especially with Cole on our team ." A random kid on Cole's team said.

Why did he have to say it like that. Now they have the impression that I like to destroy girls in dodgeball. I thought.

The game began and things started out ok. The girls team decided to stay back and play a little defense. Everyone on my team decided to attack like a firing line. It didn't go to good. Most missed, two girls caught the balls, and I was the only one to get a girl out, but she came back in because the other two girls caught a ball.

So far so good. I was about to eat those words when out of nowhere a ball hit me in the stomach knocking the wind out of me.

Knocking me to the ground.

"Shit" The kid who bragged about my skills said.

Sammy helped me up and all I could hear was the girls team giggling.

Watching from the sidelines, all I could see was a massacre. The girls team took their time in destroying the boys team. Getting a boy out every ten seconds but then the game had a turning point when Sammy caught a ball and I was back in.

"Nice catch Sam" I said.

"All luck arrow. Now win this game for us."

Both of them grinned at each other and I went try hard mode.

I grabbed a ball and looked for the closest duo near each other. I found two girls 1 foot away from each other. Perfect just what I need. I threw the ball to the girl on the right and when it hit her on the side the ball ricocheted and hit the girl to the left. Both were out and gave me a nasty looked.

Easy, 2 down 10 more to go. It shouldn't be hard right?

Looking around I notice that I was the only one left on my team. I don't know how it happen, but my guess is that everyone just got hit with a ball. Looking at the bench though, some boys had bad bruises from the hits.

Now it was just me standing alone with two dodgeballs at hand. Facing ten girls of what I have seen are pretty athletic looking like they want to straight up murder me.

All of a sudden two balls came from both detections. I was able dodge the first one to my right by ducking just in time. Then swatted away the other ball with ease.

Ok now two were disarmed, but the other eight were armed. I try to plan out my next attack to see if I could find another duo like before.

I looked to see if any were close to another, but none weren't. So they must of figure out my plan, time to change strategy.

It was now time to play the deceitful role by making one of them fall for my trap.

I rushed to the center of the line about to throw a ball straight at one of the girls who I thought were the most threatening.

Out of the corner of my eyes I could see one about to throw a ball to catch me by surprise. It would've worked if that wasn't part of my plan.

I fake my throw with my right arm and jolted my left arm to the side to throw the second ball all in one motion.

The ball collided with the girl who was trying to surprise me.

7 more to go.

It took everything for me not to laugh at her shock expression, but I just couldn't hold it in. When the girl was walking to the sideline she notice me laughing, her expression went to being shock to furious.

Seconds later three more girls attempted to get me out by throwing simultaneously.

Their aim were precise and had force. Of course through I was prepare. I swatted the first one away, dodge the second by side stepping, and it wasn't really that necessary, but I caught the third ball bringing back a teammate.

I should let that ball go because my teammate was just using me as a meat shield, until I side stepped to dodge a ball that hit him in the process.

It was totally a win win situation.

Aye we're making some progress now only six more to win. As the game went on dodging the balls were getting easier. Until the the girls time decided to take it up a notch.

I notice the change when a ball came at me on my right, so when I was about to sidestep to the left. I saw another ball heading towards my direction. The only way that the ball would hit me was if I sidestepped to the left. Instead of sidestepping, I just duck for the first ball and the second ball just zoom right by me. So what I am saying is that the girls were predicting my movements and they were spot on.

It was a huge disadvantage for the rest of the game. I couldn't focus on throwing because I was too busy trying to avoid a ball coming from every direction. To give an example it would be like in the old wild west movie when a cowboy shot near someone's foot to make them dance. I sweared at one point I was doing the moonwalk.

Five minutes went by and no one was out. It was just me trying my best to out smart their predictions. I knew the only way to break the momentum was to find an opening and that is what I did. The first ball went right for my chest. I was going to sidestepped to my left, then the second ball was heading towards that direction just seconds behind the first ball. I found the opening I needed when the third ball was delay by going to the right of me. The ball was delayed because of the girl sneezing mid throw.

Now was my only chance. I only had seconds to react. Finally deciding what the plan was, I quickly sidestepped to the right swatting away the first and second ball. Then sidestepping even faster back to my left to dodge the third ball. The second the third ball went by I whipped the ball straight towards the girl who sneeze. Hitting her in the chest leaving only five.

"Bless you." I said to the girl heading towards the sideline. At this point I tried to do anything I could to make the group of girls hate me even more. Funny thing is, I didn't even know why they hated me. Probably because of my pro dodgeball skills.

When it was getting to the last minutes of class. It was just me and the girl who punch Connor in the nose earlier. The other 4, I got out by repeating the steps I did to get out the sneezing girl. We both were staring at each other me with a grin on my face and her with a _I want to kill you face_.The teacher walk to the middle of the floor while blowing her whistle. Signaling us to come to her.

"Time for sudden death. If you don't know what that means I will explain it. Both of you would line up at the opposite end of the gym, with only one ball, and when I blow the whistle both of you will charge like a joust. There are two roles that one person could pick attacker and defender. The attacker is the only one that can through the ball, as the defender can't. The defender can get the attacker out by tagging the person with the ball and using it to block too. The attacker can also get the defender out by hitting the ball out of their hands. Sounds go. Ok lets start. Decide what roles each of you get." She said.

I look at the girl smiling. "Ladies first." I said making her mad.

"I will choose the defender role." The girl said walking back to her side.

"Looks like I'm the attacker." I said grinning. Attacker was my favorite role because any decision made by the attacker would decide the winner.

We both lined up on the opposite sides of the gym ready to go. The gym teacher look at us both and blew the whistle.

It was over in a matter of seconds.

The second the whistle blew, I instantly threw my ball. The ball had such force it would of been impossible to dodge with average reflexes. Sadly though, the girl block it with ease. Luckly my plan wasn't getting her out with the ball. Like always, my plan would be smacking the ball out of my opponent's hand. After throwing the ball I bolted towards the girl hoping to catch her off guard. I didn't. If anything she was ready for me.

When we were a few yards away from each other, I got into an attack stance to smack the ball. Suddenly the girl started to slide on her knees to tag my leg. I never seen this before, so of course I was caught off guard. Thinking about it now I was trying to catch her off guard, but instead she did it to me. Wow what were the odds of that. 

Going back to what was happening. As the girl was inches from me still sliding. I tried my best to swat the ball, but she was faster than me. Moving her arms out of the way. After I missed, the girl swinged her arm back, crashing into my legs. Causing me to flip over. On the ground groaning, trying to think what just happen. The girl got up, walks over to me, taps the ball on my chest, and proceeds back to the side line to sit with her group. She probably thought what happen was funny because I could see her trying to hold back a smile.

I looked over to the sidelines to see the whole class in awe. Even the teacher. Then the bell ranged, signaling that class was over.

As the class was leaving for their next classes, Sammy came over to help me up.

"Man, you got your ass handed to you." Sam said pulling me up.

"To be honest. I did get my ass handed to me." I said still groaning from the flip.

We both started laughing. "Let's go to the caf. Maybe some lunch should cheer you up." Sam said still laughing to the image of me being flipped.

Sam and I got our stuff from the locker room and proceed to the caf. Sam was right, lunch did cheer me up. They made the best lunch ever, chicken patties. This stuff was so good that people would attend this school just for them, I would. Even know it was the best, my rabbit stew I make could always top it.

After I paid for my lunch. Taking in a smell of this beautiful god sent food. Me and Sammy sat in our usual spot at lunch. It was the end of the table, closest to the door. We decide on it because our next class was all the way on the other side of the school. Also for the fact that after your done with your lunch, you can roam the hallways to waste some time. So the spot was the best option to get out of the crowded caf.

As I was eating my lunch. Still on the topic of the axe kick from early that Sam brought up. I notice that the group of girls were sitting at the table across from us still giving me that deathly look.

"I don't like this." I said.

"Don't like what." Sam said playing with his food.

I leaned in closer to him and whispered, "Don't you think that a group of girls that keeps on following us is odd."

For a second Sammy looked worried, but played it off with a smile.

"Stop overreacting with your hunter's instinct. Odd stuff always happens in this school." Sam said.

Thinking about it he was right. Weird stuff was a common occurrence in this school. Actually not during just school, but all my life there be strange events or people. I can't really explain it because whenever something would happen like that it would be gone in the next minutes. I decide to push the thought out of my head and continue finishing my lunch.

After a couple of minutes I finally finish my food and gave Sammy the ok sign to head to our next class. Just when we were about to exit the cafe doors I looked over to see if the group of girls were still looking at me.

To my surprise nothing was there. No girls, no trash, not even a crumb. It looked like no one was ever there. Sammy pulled me out of my investigation begging me to go class. I shaked off the thought and proceeded to class.

After walking for a couple of minutes we were about to reach our class. Just two more corners than we are there. The conversation was still on the axe kick debate. At this point I was going to axe kick him to shut him up, but we were almost to class, so I decided to spare him.

"How many times do I have to tell you it's not illegal." I grumbled as we rounded a corner.

Sammy didn't continue because we were both shocked at the sight we were seeing. Just as we rounded the corner, we saw 12 girls pointing bows at us. Arrows nocked.

"Sammy?" I said trying to remain calm.

"Ya Cole." He said back.

"When did the school ever have an archery club and if so why wasn't I invited." I said.

 **I hoped you guys enjoyed the story and if so any review is accepted. I will take any critism, but dont just say it sucks. Explain your reasoning and I will do my best to improve. I also promise to never give up half way on this series. If I do though, I already know a good stopping point, but dont worried that is far away. One last thing I know my wording can be a little tricky to read or my dialogue just sucks. I have some people helping me with that, so it will improved.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys chapter 2 is finally here after 2 weeks of the first one. I know that to some readers it's a little slow, so I will try to write chapters faster. Thanks to all the people who ready my story and a bigger thanks to people who followed or favorite. Enjoy reading chapter two and like I said in the last chapter any criticism is fine, but don't just say it sucks without a reason.**

 **One more thing I do not own any of the Percy Jackson story, all that goes to Rick Riordan**

Of course me and Sam where scared. We had 12 girls with bows aiming right at us.

But that didn't stop us from laughing.

"Really arrow." Sammy said still laughing, "You're shit with a bow. The club would denied you instantly."

My laugh died down and anger flew through me when understanding what he said. This was a huge blow for me. You could make fun of me for anything, but never my archery skills.

I turned to face Sam. Forgetting about the girls, " Oh really. What about we draw tiny dots on you and lets see if I can hit them straight on. I bet I can." I hissed.

Both of us where in a staring contest refusing to back down, waiting to attack one and another. Something that was common between us.

Just before advancing hoping to strike first, I was rudely interrupted by someone. Bringing me back to what was happening.

"Both of you stop right this instant." A sharp voice came from the group of girls that I didn't see still trying to win the starring battle with Sam.

Now angry from not being able to make the score 33-16. I turned to face the person who interrupted us.

When I noticed the person who spoke was the girl that I lost to in the dodgeball game My anger started faded away. I didn't know why, but I guess it was blown away from the warm feeling this girl had.

When the girl got both of our attentions she made a signaling hand motion. The 4 girls in front of the group started to walked slowly around me and sam. Bow still pointing at use.

Well now we were surrounded and had no chances of escaping.

At least for now.

The idea of being capture wasn't on my mind, but escaping was. No I couldn't just run away, these girls look like they could rune 10 miles without breaking a sweat. Most looked around my age, but the look in their eyes told me that they weren't afraid to kill.

The girl started to talk again, "Jenny, Lexi, guard the boy. You," The girl pointed at Sammy, "Come with me."

Sammy with a nervous look walked over to the girl, as Jenny grabbed my shoulder and directed me to the wall. She started to apply pressure to my shoulder telling me to sit down. I shrug my shoulder to get her hand off of me and sat down. The two girls were standing on either side of me. Avoiding eye contact.

I saw Sammy Being integrated by the girl who beat me in dodgeball who I guess would be the leader, and 2 other girls. Maybe her guards, I don't know.

The others kinda went into a group conversation, but still looked ready incase they were attack.

Even though I was terrible at reading lips. I still tried my best to make out the words, but I could only get one word.

Rumor.

After a minute of waiting of just sitting trying to comprehend what was going on. Having so many questions to ask. I wanted to start some small talk with the girls that hated every part of me, knowing by the way they looked at me.

"With the look of your gear. I would have to assumed that you guys hunt." I said.

Jenny, but not Lexi who just stood there ignoring me. Looked at me, scowl, then turned head looking at opposite direction from me.

I didn't cared and started talking again, "I do a little bit of hunting myself. I mosty hunt small game, rarely big game, gives more of a challenge," I said looking at them, seeing that they avoid eye contact with me, "My favorite place to hunt is Erving State Forest. Good game there. Do you guys have any spots in Massachusetts?"

Yeah they didn't like talking. I don't know maybe they lost their voices. I'm totally not the reason. Right?

As minutes went by a girl lead Sammy to the opposite side of the wall of me. Forcing him to sit down too.

The girl went back to her group looking like they were in the meeting, but Jenny and Lexi staying behind to still guard me.

I needed to talk to Sam, but privately making sure the girls couldn't hear me.

What would happen next would get me "I told you so." I would never admit it to him, but I was glad that I could use one of my skills Sammy taught me.

I caught Sammy's attention and started to make hand he begin to do the same thing. Yes, we were speaking in sign language.

When Sam first offered to teach me, knowing that I would never need it. I denied him right off the bat, but after days of begging and complaining I finally agreed for him to teach me sign language.

I guessed it did had some use as the rest of our talk was in sign Language.

"What's going on," I signed to Sam.

Sam had a better understanding of the language, so he always fast, and I always had to interrupt telling him to slow down.

Sam slowed down his movement looking timid, " Something really bad. To hard of an explanation, but one thing I should add is that we need to get out of here quick."

"How though. There are too many and by the looks of them, they look experience. Also who they?" I signed giving Sam a questionable look.

"The bell rangs in five minutes. During that time we can try to blend in with the crowd in the hallway losing them." Sam signed ignoring my question.

"Why does that sound easy."

Sam gave me a worried look, "Because it's not easy. First, this is a small hallway. It would take some time for a crowd to gather up. Second, they wouldn't let us go just like that.

I smiled at Sam while trying to move faster just incase one girl knew sign language, " This is going to end so bad. Now getting back to the my question from earlier, who are these girls?"

Sam gave a brief sigh, "The Hunters of Artemis."

My jaw drop to the floor. I couldn't believe what Sam said. I knew a good amount of greek mythology. Especially who the Hunters of Artemis were.

I could tell that Sam wasn't lying. To be honest that explained a lot about my day. Wait if the Hunters of Artemis are after me, what kind of mess am I in.

I remained calm from what I just learned, "Wait the Hunters of Artemis, why are they after me. They swore off men and last time I checked, I'm a man." I signed to Sammy.

"That's even worse. They don't go through all this trouble for a man resulting in something positive." Sammy signed almost panicking.

I decided to go deeper, "Off topic, what's this rumor you were talking about with them?" I signed knowing that I hit the question he doesn't wanted to answer by his jump of shock reading my question.

"I'm not the one you should be talking to right now, but if we get out of this mess I will take you to him. I will say this though, these hunter's are trying to end the rumor and you are the rumor. They will kill, so my priority is getting you to safety which I can explain and will explain later." Sam finish.

As I was about to continue, I stop when I saw the leader of the hunters move in the middle of me and sam. Speaking in signed language.

Oh crap.

The girl started grinning, "How foolish can you be not to check if someone was reading your conversation. Menn, so idiotic." She signed.

"How much did you see?" I signed putting in no effort knowing that we are screwed.

"Oh... everything. Your escape plan, you finding out greek myths are real, and knowing the basics of the rumor." She signed.

Both me and Sam had the look of defeat knowing that it would be harder to escape.

Sam getting tired of this, "Can we start talking again. This is just getting old."

Me and the girl both agreed, but no one wanted to start talking. I looked at the other hunters who were just standing a few feet behind their leader. Their expressions were like a wolf looking at its prey.

It looks like I will be the one to start the conversation, "I guess I will break the silence. I'm Cole Velos, this is my friend Sammy McMel, and you are?" I asked.

She kept her attention more on me than Sammy. For some reason she was more joyful then at gym class.

"Why just ask me and not my fellow hunters? Do you not bother to take interest in people who are near you that dont talk? What a classic man." She ask trying to degrade me.

I had a mischief look from know that my answer would stump her. "You make a good point, but I only ask you because you're probably going to be the only one to talk to me. I tried talking to your two other hunters Lexi and Jenny. They didn't even make a sound. So let me ask you, why ask for their names if they aren't going to talk to me. If they want to share their names they can, I won't denied them. I also ask for your name, so I could respectfully respond to you. So what's your name."

And my answer did stumped. I notice that when her cocky grinned turned into a confused looked, by which was followed by her staringing furiously at me .

I looked over at Sam smirking using sign language again. "Haha. That's my boy, getting the best of a hunter of Artemis ." He signed.

I couldn't hold in the laugh from Sammy's comment. All the hunters were giving me weird looks not knowing what I was laughing at.

When I was done laughing my attention went back to the girl, She had the same _I'm going to murder_ face like she had during gym, "Ridiculous, what a stupid thing to say," she spitted out, "Anyways my name is Katelyn Zestasia and if my comrades wish say their names they can."

The other hunters kept silent. Choosing to keep their name a secret.

I continued on smirking at her. "So Katelyn, what brings you and your lovely hunters to this high school. Be honest it had to of been the chicken patties. C'mon don't lie."

Sammy looked nervous from my comment, hinting to me that joking wasn't appropriate at the time. I didn't care, institutions like these joking was common for me.

Yeah not for Katelyn through.

She walked in front of me looking serious, giving me a hand gesture to stand up. Which was a mistake.

When I stood up, still laughing at my comment. Katelyn punch me in the gut knocking me to the ground. I put my back up against the wall to ease the pain as I heard the sound of girls giggling. Man did she pack a punch.

"Stop acting foolish," she said, "You know why we are here and you proceed to mock me. Talking like an idiot."

After insulting me the pain faded away, but still had a sting to it.

She was right, I am acting foolish. It's all part of the plan.

I needed to waste as much time as possible for that bell to ring. For the fact that Katelyn already knew about the school bell plan we had. It was still only chance for me and Sam to get away.

I knew that putting up the act would bring a couple more punches my way, maybe even a kick, but the thought of me being kidnapped out weighed the pain.

So with no options left. I put on the wise guy act and continue to get under her skin.

I was doing a pretty good job at it if I say so myself.

"What can I say. In times like these the only thing I can do is joke." I said with a smug look.

"One more nonsense phase like that and everyone one of hunters will take turns making you their punching bag," Katelyn said more angry then before.

The instant she said that made me nervous. I know I said that being kidnapped outweighed the pain, but not this time. I could of have taken 3 more punches, but 11 more girls probably with the same strength punching me was something I didn't want to happen.

Time to act serious.

Now was a good to get answers. "Your right, I do know why you are here, because of the rum-" I stopped talking when the bell rang meaning that lunch was over.

My only thought was why it couldn't rang before I got punch, but I got back to the idea of escaping.

After the ringing went away I started to hear footsteps coming through the halls.

Answers later. Escape time now.

The hunters caught wind of this and Katelyn began to whisper to her fellow hunters saying how it was time to go.

Katelyn stared at me. "Well looks like it's time to come with us Cole and Sam. Even though we're only want Cole, you can join him for what we have plan." She said with a grim smile, moving to the front of the group. Not letting me have a chance to talk. I got scared for the fact that a man hating group had a plan for me.

Every hunter went into walking formation with Katelyn leading, instead of Lexi and Jenny who were behind us making sure we don't escape.

As we walk through the hall I was losing the sound of other students footsteps. So much for that plan. It was time to take a chance and hope the two hunters didn't know sign language.

I tried to get Sammy's attention while walking and when I did we started to use sign language hiding our hands, so Jenny or Lexi couldn't read them.

I started first. "I have a plan and it probably won't work, but it's the best shot we have right now."

"Lay it on me." Sam signed.

"Remember those low spinning sweep kicks we learned at the first week of the Martial Arts class?" I signed looking up noticing we were close to an exit.

"Yeah, easiest move to learn." He signed.

"Well do one. NOW" I signed.

Sammy must of put the pieces together because the second I finish my sign we both simultaneously sweep kick Lexi and Jenny, who crashed to the ground.

Hearing the loud thump noise from the two girls, the other ten hunters turned around and was shock at what they just saw.

Knowing me I gave a quick salute to Katelyn just for the fun of it. It was funny to see how piss she was. Then me and Sam booked it with me leading the way.

After bolting down the hall and taking a turn. I guess the hunters finally got out of their shock for what we just did because I heard a familiar voice yell, "DAM YOU COLE VELOS."

I returned with a really loud laugh knowing I outsmarted her.

That thought instantly left my head when I started to hear a multiple footsteps following us.

I was trying to find any escape root that was possible. I looked back to see 3 hunters including Katelyn, bows in hand, chasing after us.

When they saw us about to take a turn they ready their bows and shot a valley of arrows at us. My instiants took over knowing that I would have to move fast to avoid Sammy getting hit by an arrow.

I tackle Sammy to the open side of the hall we were about to turn into. Hearing arrows zoom by, one skimming my side in the process.

There was no time spent resting. Once we hit the ground both of us got up continuing to run.

"Shit," I said looking at my cut, "They aren't messing around."

"The rumor is the reason they are after you. The hunters are scared of it and if your gone there is no more rumors. Put the math together Cole." Sam said as we turned left.

"Well if killing me is going end this rumor then I guess the rumor will live on forever." I said grinning.

Sammy smiled. "If you want that to happen, first we need leave the school and get to your car."

I forget about my car. I even had the keys in my pocket. Well I guess when you have a group of girls trying to kill you over a rumor, you forget about the little things.

"Good idea, but first we need to get equipment to defend ourselves and I know where to get it. Follow me, it's only like 3 more turn." I said leading Sammy.

When entering a long hallway another group of hunters showed themselves at the end of the hallway and started shooting at us.

We couldn't turn back now knowing other hunters were probably behind us. The next choice was a hallway close to our left, but it was longer to get to the destination. Well I guess we're taking the long route.

The hunters shot a valley at us. Lucky we were able to dodge them entering the new hallway.

"Shit. Extra deture time Sam." I said still running.

Sam gave me a nod looking tire as ever. He was not ready for this run.

We didn't see any hunters for the rest of the time. Probably regrouping, making a new plan.

Thinking about it we didn't see no students, teachers, or facility. That's weird, I pushed out the thought to focus on the main objective.

Finally we were at our destination.

The Gym

Sam gave me a confused look. "Why are we at the gym."

"Well," I said grinning, "if we're going to get out of here alive, we need more than just fist and kicks. Now let's go find that equipment closet."

Sam nodded and followed me to the closet.

Finding and opening the door, flicking on the lights, all that could be seen was sports equipment.

I already knew what I was looking for, but Sam had a hard time choosing something to fend off the hunters.

I dug deeper in a pile of random equipment to find the "weapon" I came here for.

Failing to find it at every pile of equipment I looked through. I started to search corners, but my search stop.

On racks were bows with dull tip arrows next to them.

I walk over to the rack to examine the bows.

Of course they were poorly made, but at this point I would take what I could get.

I slung the bow and a quiver full of arrows over my shoulder.

I check on Sammy to see if he needed help and he didn't.

He gripped a long steel pole like it was a bo staff.

It was so hard not to teasy him. "You ready bo staff my master." I laughed.

"Another word about it arrow and I will use it on you." Sam grunted.

I gave Sam a break. We were both in a situation neither of else wanted to be in.

"What path are we talking to get to your car." Sam said trying to calm himself which was hard for him in these situations.

Oh shit I totally forgot that my car was in the parking lot on the other side of the school.

It's decided. We're dead.

"Yay… about that," I said nervously, "It's in parking lot D."

Now Sam had the _I want to murder you_ face on too.

"What." He yelled, "You lead us to the gym for these stupid weapons that probably won't help at all just so we can run around again to get to your CAR."

I tried to calm down Sam. "Ok, I will admit, it was a stupid idea. Knowing that hunters from greek mythology are after me doesn't make me think straight. Also now isn't the time to be piss, it's the time to make it out here alive." I said hoping he wouldn't try to attack me.

Sam sighed knowing that fighting would get us nowhere. "Lead the way."

I nodded and when I was about to reach for the door. We both heard someone talking.

"Cole Velos we know you're in there. If you surrender, we will let your friend go. We only want you. If you dont we will come in with force. You have 5 minutes." A feminine voice said.

Right away I knew that the girl talking was Katelyn.

The odds weren't in our favor. If they were here to kill me, I probably wouldn't make it but Sam could.

The thought of leading a friend to their death or being captured was something I never wished of. It was fair for him to be put into this situation when he wasn't supposed to be in.

Knowing what had to be done I took a deep breath and headed for the door. I stopped when a hand was layed on my shoulder.

"There is no way in hell your going to be capture just to save me. That's not the plan at least for me." Sam said.

"I don't care. We barely survived when they were in groups of three, but if all 12 were to attack at once, game over. Just let me do this so you can go." I said hoping he would change his mind.

What happen next was something I didn't except.

Sammy pulled down his pants revealing very hairy legs, that kinda look like goat legs.

I blinked a few times staring at his legs.

"E-Explain." I manage to say.

Sam started to chuckle at my reaction.

"This is probably the worst time to do this, but Cole I'm a satyr and your protector." Sam finish with a grin.

"What," I said in shock, "you're a satyr from greek mythology."

"Yes," Sam said in a reassuring way, "I will explain more later, but now the only thing I will say is that my job is to protect you. Not vice versa, so there is no way your going to be capture to save my ass."

"But-" Was the most I could say before Sam interrupted me.

"No buts. We're getting out of this and if you surrender I surrender. No matter where you go, I'm coming with unless the job is over. So make a plan."

I couldn't help but smile. Here was a person or goat I didn't know at this point, that had the chance to get out of this messed, but chose to help me out.

What a friend.

Thinking up the best plan I could.

My smile turned to a grin.

I turned to Sam whispering the plan.

"Got it." I told Sam.

He returned back with a nod and duck behind a folded table near the door as I turned off the lights. Making the room pitch black.

The only light that could be in the room was if the door open.

Both me and Sam were hiding trying to blend in.

My spot was about 13 feet away from the door looking directly at it with me also having an arrow nocked aiming at the door. Sam was still duck behind the folded table.

My plan would only work if there was three hunters. I prayed to any god hoping they would get me out of this.

As seconds gone by still waiting, I heard Katelyn's voice. "Looks like time is up Cole. I was hoping we would have to come in there and punish you for escaping."

After she finish the door busted open from one of the hunters kickin it.

Looking at the doorway from inside the room you could see everything, but no the other way around.

Three hunters enter the room. Katelyn in the middle and the other two on both sides of her.

All had an arrow nocked, however they were basically aiming at nothing.

The plan was working great so far. I just need to signal Sammy to do his part.

"Cmon Cole, the dark won't hide you forever," Katelyn said teasingly, "Madison turn on the lights please."

The hunter on her left went for the switch. I couldn't let her turn the lights on, so I redirected my aim on to her.

Just as Madison was about to flipped the switched I let go of the arrow, zooming by the other two hitting the her in the leg.

Even though the arrows were dull, the arrow I shot pass through her leg.

The hunter slammed to the ground letting a painful scream. This was Sam que to join in.

When both hunters turned to see what happen. Sam jumped up from his spot and slammed his steel pole at the hunter's stomach to the right of Katelyn.

The girl went flying out of the room hitting the floor hard, groaning in pain.

I wasted no time running straight towards the now confused Katelyn. Tackling her to the ground. Pointing an arrow to her neck.

Pinning her to the ground gave Katelyn no chance to escape.

I put on the smug grin that she hated. "Having a nice day so far." I asked trying not to laugh.

"Get off of me." She growled trying to squirm out of the hold I had on her.

"You are in no position to make demands." I said moving the tip of the arrow closer to her neck. I wouldn't actually killed her, but it did make a good bluff.

She kept silent waiting for me to talk while looking at me furiously.

"Man we got to stop running into each other like this. With the whole pointing a weapon at the other and all." .

"The next time will be the last time. We will hunt you down and there will be no escape." She growled trying to get out of the hold.

"Ok why is every phrase that you say from an action movie? Just talk normal." I asked.

Katelyn rolled her eyes still pissed off. "Stop treating this like a game Cole. Soon you will realize that what you are in is so complex that no male could ever understand it."

she was probably talking about the rumor and why did she make it that a male sounded like the worst thing you could be.

"Fine you want me to be serious Katelyn how about this." I said leaning in closer starting to whisper, "This rumor will not be the end of me. I'll end it myself. You can hunt me all you want, but you will never catch me. I am certain of that."

Both of else started to stared at each other. Even though I was inches away from her face, neither of us back down.

It was the most interesting staring contest I had ever had, but it would soon be interpreted by a weird sound.

I looked over to my right to seen the girl who had an arrow in her leg blow on a horn. Probably a signal to the other hunters for help.

Sammy shaked me saying it was time to go. I would of sprinted out of there will him in a nanosecond, but I had one more message that I said without thought.

"Let the hunt begin." I said looking back at her with the same old grin.

I got off the hunter and bolted out the gym with Sammy.

 **A/N I hope you guys liked this chapter, there were some parts that I had to put in time to make sure it made sense. Instead of that any reviews are welcome and chapter 3 will probably come out next week maybe earlier.**


End file.
